The three god son
by juanitolarocca
Summary: In the middle of the first rain at Camp Half-Blood, a misterious and powerful demigods arrives. Gods, Monsters and even primordial fear him, but he doesn't know. Then a big prophecy is said about him, and has to leave on a quest, with 8 of our favorite heroes. If life continues being as we know it, depends on him. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

OC named THEODORE

Nico's POV

I was sitting just inside the hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood, talking to Reyna, who was there on a visit, when, suddenly, it started to rain.

We jumped off our sits and went running to the big house, where Chiron's and Mr. D had stopped playing their stupid card game in astonishment. Ok, this is not good, I said to myself when I saw their faces. I mean, as far as I knew, that wasn't possible, raining at the camp? Never seen…

Chiron's POV

I stopped playing with Mr. D as soon as I heard the rain. Last time that happened was… never mind, it's impossible it was actually happening. I had to look for Annabeth, maybe she could give me an answer, a hint of what was going on. I excused with Nico and Reyna and went to Athenea's cabin to find out that she had gone to Rachel's cave. That was a good idea, so I went to her.

Annabeth POV

I was heading towards Rachel's cave when Chiron arrived next to me in his centaur form. I could see his eyes puzzled, even lol king as he was afraid. That couldn't be good. He just said hi and we marched or whatever a centaur does together until we met Rachel. As soon as we entered the cave, her eyes got green and an aura of a green color made her levitate a few inches from the ground. That didn't look good. She said:

 _When the dead comes_

 _There shall be life_

 _The middle ones shall rest_

 _The full ones will stay_

 _Only if the shadow_

 _Accepts to help_

 _Along with other 8._

A prophecy. And it seemed like a big one. Chiron's was scared, he seemed to know ho was the shadow, or what he was capable of. But for now, we should get to the big house and choose who should be the eight with him.

Percy POV

Hahahaha. So funny to see how everyone was getting wet. Thanks dad, cause I am not! I saw Annabeth and chiron's coming down Rachel's hill. I was thinking what was wrong, I mean, it was only rain. Or wait… THAT WAS IT, IT NEVER RAINED AT CAMP! Oh, this wasn't good. As they came closer, I could see their scared faces. If Chiron and Annabeth were scared, well, nothing good was going on. They came to me and told me to go to the big house, just with Nico and Jason, who had come to see Piper. I called them as I saw Annabeth going back to her cabin. Okay, just a big three son reunion, that was weird.

None's POV

When Nico, Jason and Percy entered the room, they realized even Mr. D was scared at what Chiron's had told him. He just said in a low voice "if he gets against us, then we are done". That wasn't good.

Chiron started to speak. He told them about what had happened and Rachel's prophecy.

Percy POV

Nico seemed to know something we didn't. And Chiron also, of course. I suggested bringing Annabeth, see if she could explain the prophecy. Chiron denied. He had to speak to us. Just when he was about to speak, Grover appeared running towards the big house with another guy. I thought Chiron would just tell him the usual thing and make him leave to Hermes cabin, since he seemed like a new demigod at camp, but, instead, he told him to go to Hades cabin. Nico seemed uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. I asked Chiron what on Zeus was going on. I saw a thunder and so did Mr. D, who replied at that: "Zeus doesn't even know".

Chiron began to talk. He said he was expecting a Hades son, as he had contacted Chiron last week to tell him. Chiron said he was the shadow and that could explain the rain. At that point Nico stopped him and said that when he first arrived to camp it didn't rained. Chiron continued. He explained that the last time it had rain in camp was because of the arrival of a certain girl called Diacone. She was son of Poseidon, but a descendant of all the three bigs, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. She never knew it, but the gods feared her. She was during the first titan war and fought for Olympus. In a certain point, she had battled against four titans at the same time, and beat them all four. Even Gaia couldn't harm her, as she was a neutral part on earth, where no god could touch her. She had the demigod powers of the 3 gods. She was a combination of all if us three.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico's POV

After the meeting ended, I went back to the cabin. As soon as I entered I saw this new guy.

"Hi", I said annoyed. "what's your name?"

"Theodore. Theodore Stape. Anyway, why am I here?"

It's seems your father is Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. You probably knew this because of Grover, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" he replied. "and this is supposed to be a place for other son of gods, right?"

"Yes. Here, you will train sword matching, how to shoot with a bow, climbing, and, with my help and the other two boys in the big house, you will learn to canalize your powers"

"Am I supposed to be your brother?" he said.

Hell, that guy was getting on my nerves. "Yes".

"Nice! I always wanted to have a brother!"

"Not me. You should take a nap, and later I'll show you the camp. By the way, I'm Nico.", I said. And with that, I shadow traveled to the arena.

Theodore's POV

Okay, what's wrong with the little one. He looked annoyed, told me his name and suddenly instead of him there was a black thing which had came out of nowhere. So freaking weird. However, I did as he said and took a nap. While sleeping, I had a dream. I could see me, with a black and greenish sword, with Nico, the two guys at the big house, which seemed to be called Percy and Jason, two more girls, a Chinese guy and another boy covered in flames. We were fighting something I couldn't see. Suddenly, my vision changed to another place. It was dark and cold, full of death. My dream stuck there for a few seconds until a guy dressed in black and with a pale face appeared.

"Hello, son" he said. I tried to speak but I couldn't.

"Don't try to speak" he said, like if he was reading my mind. "It won't work. I am Hades. I can sense we will be meeting soon".

At that, I woke up. I was sweating and shaking. The cold cabin didn't help either. I got up and saw through the window. Nico was coming.

"Let's visit the camp". I followed him.

He showed me the different cabins, Rachel's cave, the big house, the arena, the climbing wall, which was scarier than everything else, I mean, it had fire on the bottom. What the heck was that. We finally entered to the weapon place.

"Choose a sword. The one you like most. You will feel the one that suits you"

When I saw it, I shivered. It was the same black and green sword I had seen in my dream. I took it. Perfectly balanced. I was even scared. I would have to talk to Chiron's about that dream thing. I don't think that's normal.

For the sword, it was cool. If I touched her on the point, it would transform to a ring, and to get it back, I just had to tap the ring.

"Why does it have different colors?" I asked.

"Stygian Iron and celestial gold. Two rare metals that can kill monsters. I had never seen it before, and it seems new. It's weird, but you can take it if you feel it's the one."

We continued walking when we passed one of the guys who were yesterday, the one with the big green eyes.

"Hey Nico, does he has a weapon already? It's dinning time soon and Chiron's wants him to practice before."

"He is all yours", he said and pushed me with the other guy.

Percy's POV

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. What about you?"

He told me he was Theodore, son of Hades apparently. I asked him to show me his sword. It was weird, I had never seen such a combination. It didn't look like Stikill, as we called Nico's one -Jason's idea, I thought it was terrible- but it wasn't imperial gold. It was a greenish black, but the aura it made was definitely green. It seemed like a mix of Stygian Iron and Celestial Gold, two of the rarest metals.

Then he touched the point, and just like Anaklusmos it shrugged, but, instead of a pen, it transformed to a ring.

"That's nice. Mine also shrinks, but to a pen. Also, it always return to my pocket"

"Wow. I don't know if mine can do that"

Okay there was only one way to know.

"Give me the sword". He transformed it back and I threw it to the lake, where if it didn't return I could find it back.

"What have you done?!. What if it doesn't return?" he yelled at me.s

"Easy dude. I can search it. Poseidon's son, remember? Apart, I think it will come back as a ring."

He calmed down after I told him that. Suddenly, after a minute or two the ring appeared.

"It comes baack, it comes baack!" He sang, making Apollo cut his ears.

"Okay, now we will practice. I will only block and gain area. You have to evit as much as you can to lose your area. Understood? Oh, and just for you to know, I am the swordsman, so all your sword lessons will be with me."

Theodore's POV

It seemed easy. I used to do fencing. He couldn't be that good, right?

"When you are ready start" he told me.

I was ready. I tried to get him by his side, but he blocked it and started walking towards the lake. He was like a machine. Block , walk, repeat, block, walk, repeat. Using my sword wasn't like the fencing ones. It was shorter and bigger. I was lunging two both sides, up and down, he still blocked them. I was near the lake already and I couldn't beat him. He was awesome. Suddenly, when I was two inches from falling to the lake he made a fast movement and my sword flew out of my hand and into the lake.

"Class is over, time for dinner" he said. He was breathing normally, not even sweating. I was as wet as if I had fallen to the lake. He definitely was that good.

"Take it easy, the first time almost anyone's beats the swordsman. I said almost because I did, of course. And still, I beat Ares, so don't worry, you were better than most of the others when they arrived"

I wasn't able to answer him. We walked together to the dinning place. Waiting for me, was my aunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY (EXCEPT FOR THEODORE). I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

 **Sorry I didn't do the disclaimer before, it's my first fanfic and I hadn't understood how it worked. It will be difficult to update as I am in a trip and there shall be places without internet. To the story.**

Theodore's POV

"Lady Hestia", I said as I bowed.

"Theodore, son of Hades" she replied.

"It's me"

She got closer to Chiron and whispered something. He just nodded and told the group: "I have just been said that Mr. D won't be here. He has something in Olympus. Everyone muttered in disbelief but it wasn't in their position to say anything.

After that Lady Hestia took my hand nicely and all I saw then was a flash of light and we were in Olympus. The place was huge. The thrones that Hephaestus had made were beautiful. All the thrones were arranged as the cabins at camp were. The roof was super tall and there were sculptures and all the different types of Greek architecture. It was really beautiful. I started looking at the gods. Zeus made me want to turn around and run, while Poseidon had a soft look. Ares made my blood boil and want to kick someone's ass, while Apollo and Hermes had a nice face as if they were having a good time. Mr. D looked as usual. Athena mad me scared, as Ares, but in a more powerful way. Hephaestus seemed nice, as Demeter. Aphrodite nearly made me faint. Gorgeous was shut compared to her. Her a had malicious eyes. Artemis looked my age, which made me feel more comfortable.

Zeus started speaking.

"We are here to talk about this boy's destiny. We are all aware of how dangerous he can be. I suggest we vote if we want him dead."

He said just like that, as if it was my game.

"Who wants him dead?" his voice thundered.

Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena and Demeter raised their hands. It was a draw.

Apollo spoke: " Dad, you know that as dangerous as he is we can't kill him. He will serve us. I saw it. And there is the prophecy too. He is supposed to lead it with Perseus."

"Even if I would like to disagree with my brother, I have to tell it's true." Artemis said.

"Thanks Arty" Apollo replied. She glared him and he shut up.

At that moment, a black shadow started to for around me. Suddenly, instead of the shadow was my father. "Don't you dare touch my son, or human beings and you will perish the wrath of the dead."

Zeus threw his bolt, but Hades simply made a black thing appear in the air and the bolt disappeared.

"If I vote in favor of him to live, then he does, because as far as I'm concerned I can still speak here" he said angrily.

Zeus replied with a terrible rage "He lives. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone left except for me and Hades.

"Hello. I guess you are my dad"

"Yes, Theodore, it's me. I am Hades"

I finally met my dad. When I was little I never had thought of that. In fact, I was an orphan. My mother had gone crazy as soon as I was born and died, while I was kept in an orphanage.

"Where have you been?!. All this time I've been an orphan and you down there, with Persephone while I didn't even had a mother!" I asked angrily.

"Come with me", he said, and we just left.

I saw something black when suddenly I was in the underworld, where Nico was talking with Persephone about killing plants being a bad thing. Hades coughed. Nico looked back and bowed.

"Raise, my son". Hades ordered.

Nico raised.

Hades POV

"Theodore, I'm sorry. I know your childhood has been awful. I was always looking you, but I couldn't interfere in your life because of ancient laws. I am really sorry." I stated.

I think he didn't took it in a good way, but he said nothing.

"Father, why are we here?" Nico asked.

"Nico, I need your help. You have to show him the powers my son have. I took you here so that you didn't lose energy while doing it. You may stay a few days if you want. Remember that eating food down here doesn't mean you have to stay here forever. Show him and give him some grenadine." I asked him.

"Yes father" he told me just before shadow travelling with Theodore.

 **I know it's a little short but how he learns his father's powers must happen in the next chapter. Also, that his last name rests unknown isn't just a coincidence. If you read the little description of his childhood you may be able to discover his last name, even though it's difficult.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. All the rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Nico's POV

I shadowed travel with Theodore to a battle field my dad had in the underworld. It was a magic battle field. Whatever you needed, just with the thought of it would appear brought by a ghost. First of all, I thought of something that would make him angry. Suddenly, someone appeared. It was a woman I had seen on TV when I was just a child, on Italy. I wasn't sure who she was, but Theodore looked sad at first, but then disappointed and finally angry. Really angry. His black eyes grew until there was no white in them, and, as I expected, his black aura started surrounding him. Shadows came out of him and he started walking towards this woman.

"How do you dare appear again, mother" he said nearly spitting in the word mother .

"Theodore. Look, I am sorry, since my second so…" she started when she was cut off by the angry Theodore.

"NO EX-CU-SES!. YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU. YOU WERE ALWAYS DRUNK!" Theodore cried angrily, his aura still there. " You. Deserve. To. Die." And with that, a Crack opened and ghostly hands took her mother down. She disappeared and Theodore's aura retreated.

Theodore's POV

Nico looked at me with a full smile. He didn't smile a lot, so I was kind of happy for my brother. I couldn't understand how my mother has appeared there, and I couldn't explain the black shadows and aura that grew from me when I saw her. She wasn't a good mother. She used to get drunk, as if she didn't have any sons, as if I had never existed. She would always talk about my sister who had left home and my brother who had been adopted. My mum used to say he had been given as a gift from his father, but it made no sense. He should be around eighteen now, 3 years more than I have. Of course, I never met him, as his dad had given him away when he was 2. Then, a year later, I was born, and I had never met my father until today.

I came back to reality.

"You did well. That's one of your powers. Controlling the underworld. You can sense tunnels, know where you are in them an, as you did, make it swallow people. The aura will appear automatically when your feelings get… moved. This should leave you near to death, but as you are down here, you won't get tired, black out or fade." Nico said. "But you have to control it, you can't get enraged and make the earth swallow people because of nothing. Thinking in god things can help, but there is a part that depends on you and your will. Control your will, and you shall use when you want."

Hmmh. I was sweating, but I was fine. What Nico had said was true. I couldn't start killing people just because I was mad.

"I understand. Let's try again, but this time I will try not to harm… _that_ woman"

Nico's POV

He said that as if it was the worst thing someone could say, but I didn't mind. I didn't like him much, he was quite annoying. He took all the attention, and, again my fatal flaw, I kind of grudged him. Of course, I had never like too much attention, but some could do, I was son of one of the big three, after all. But everyone seemed to avoid me and that hurts.

I thought again of that woman and appeared. As soon as she appeared, Theo's black aura appeared. It was huge. It radiated power, the power of all three. He would be stronger than me in underworld powers in some years.

As soon as her mother appeared, he closed his eyes. I didn't know what he could be thinking about, but it worked. Her mother spent like four or five minutes, but nothing happened. After that, I made her disappear.

"Well done, Theodore. It's not easy to control the aura. The first time I did it I sent to the underworld 3 skeleton warriors. But when I could control it, I did almost impossible things. And if you can do it so quick, it means you will be powerful, even more than me."

"Hmm… I don't think so. I mean, you are powerful." Theo answered me.

"You have some hidden things. I can't tell you what it is, you have to discover it by yourself". I told him "Well, let's go on with your powers. The next power I will teach you I call it silence, because it basically does that. It silence everyone in a room or place. The more people to silence, the more energy you will use, but nothing will happen if you silence, it's a difficult thing to learn, but easy to use once you learn it"

I started to think in an amphitheater full of people, and it appeared on a similar to the one in Camp, with us in the middle. Everyone was talking. It was the perfect situation to use it. I walk to Theo and whisper him

"You have to close your lips and press them. It may be difficult with so many people, but in a few tries, you will be able to silence some of them"

"Okay -he whispered back- thanks Nico"

Theo's POV

I saw how the amphitheater appeared. It was immense, full of people chatting. I concentrated in their speaking, and pressed my lips. I waited. Nothing happened. Everyone seemed happy talking. I tried three or four times more and I couldn't do it. I was starting to sweat an get nervous. I concentrated more -it's difficult to concentrate with ADHD, but I managed however- and pressed my lips. Suddenly, the first and some of the second row shut up and kept their breath, as if they didn't know what was happening. Some seconds after that, everything disappeared, and only Nico and I were left there.

"You've done well, the more you start using it, the more people you will be able to shut up. You can practice at camp trying to silence cabins or when the Stoll prank the Demeter cabin and everyone starts to cry -they really are annoying" Nico said. "You have to remember that down here you don't get tired, but up there you do"

"Yeah, you already told me that"

"Well, just for you to remember" Nico told me. "Now, tell me, what do you feel under where we are?"

I concentrated of what was under us. I could feel metals, but not so strong as I could feel the bones, souls, dead people, entire skeletons and, above all, death.

"It's weird, cause I've never felt so many things so powerful. I feel death, bones, souls, everything that is under the earth. Why is that?"

"It's a power we have, we can feel what's under the earth and call them to help us, or, if something comes from it, send it back" Nico answered me. "Try and make a bone come out of the earth and levitate. Watch me and then do it"

He put his arms in front of him and his hands looking down. Then, he closed his eyes and something started to shake below us. As I looked, I saw a bone coming out and after the first one, a lot more! He started forming something, am skeleton. When he made it he smiled at me. His smile want a I think you are nice but it was more like a I-bet-you-little-insignificant-thing-cant-do-it-better-cause-im-the-best smile. That guy really scares me.

I concentrated. I could feel the bones approaching where we were. Suddenly, a bone jumped out of nowhere and hit me in my nose. It started bleeding, but just then, it healed, and the blood stopped pouring. I looked at Nico for an explanation.

"Easy, it's because you are in the underworld, this place heals you as it heals me if something happens to us" he told me.

Hm. Nice, I thought. But I still hadn't been able to control the bones or make skeletons as Nico had. I'm pretty sure it had took him a lot of time to do it, but it's obviously cool to do it. But then again, he was way more powerful than me, and he told me I had done well, so I was fine with me, but I had to try again.

"I'll try again" I told Nico as he put a shocked face.

"Hm, okay. But don't hit me, or you'll see" he answered me.

I really didn't wanted to see. I focused back and felt everything shaking. I felt bones going of and forming something without even knowing it. I just left my instinct drive. Suddenly I heard Nico.

"LEAVE US!" and everything I had made come out went back to the underworld. I opened my eyes. I could see Nico looking at me with fear and astonishment.

Wha… what have I done? What happened Nico?" I said with some fear.

"You… you summoned entire alive skeletons. That's like… very advanced. I… they follow only your orders or Hades' or Pluto's sons. You can make them follow someone non-stop, and they are incredibly difficult to kill. You… you have to learn to control them and only summon them in real case of urgency. There's only one more thing I have to tell you. It's a clue to your two ultimate powers. The first, is that the souls that are in the underworld can be used, and the second it's about the shadow. All shadows are the same element, the same maker, the same thing. You can use them to go around. But be careful, the firsts times will make you sleep for a while. Class is over"

And with that said, we went in a black poof to the Hades cabin to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

Theo's POV

The next day I woke up exhausted. Nico was next to me. I woke him up, since it was breakfast time. He gave me a glare which nearly made me faint. God's that boy was really scary. He woke up, more annoyed and angry than something else, but I think he noticed that breakfast was an important meal. We went to have breakfast and crossed Percy.

Percy's POV

"Hey Nico, what's up? Theo! There you are. We were worried. Not that much because we figured out you had gone with Nico, but still! You can't disappear just like that!"

"Yeah you say nothing for me" Nico said under his breath

"How long have we been out?" Theo asked me

"Like, two days. Come on, let's have breakfast"

And with that, we all left together. At least for thirty seconds.

"Oh, there you are you dumb idiot" Annabeth cried. "Where on Hades where you?"

"Oh, yeah, mm… in his battle and training fiel" Nico answered as if he had done some kind of joke that I didn't understand.

"Oh, so, you _did_ went to Hades?" Annabeth said.

Ha, that was it, I thought. After that we all went and had breakfast.

Theo's POV

After breakfast I went to the big house. I had to talk about Chiron's about the dream I had had. I already knew some of them that were in my dream, but not all of them, so I had to talk it over Chiron.

I entered the big house. Suddenly a leopard's head roared at me.

"AAAAAAAHHH. WHAT IS THAT AND WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" I cried.

Chiron appeared in his wheelchair. "Easy boy, Mr. D revived it because it's his sacred animal"

"What? That wine dude is crazy! He can't give life to a HEAD!"

"Yes he can. He is a god. And you will get crazy if you call him wine dude in his presence"

Well, normal day hm.

"So, why are you here, you should be training." Chiron told me.

"Well, the first day I arrived I had a dream about this prophecy. It didn't show everyone ho had to be there, but some of them. I'll tell you. We were fighting something I couldn't see, but I could see the group. In the group there was me, Nico, Percy, that guy called Jason and the girl he is always with, Annabeth, a guy covered in flames, and a Chinese guy. The other person, I don't know who it can be, but I thought maybe you could help. Oh, of course, and also with who the other people are" I said

Chiron seemed thoughtful. He started talking.

"Look Theodore, I will tell you what I know. The Chinese guy is called Frank Zhang, and he is son of Mars, and can transform in animals."

I cut him off "Wait, What? Are you telling me that apart Greek gods there are also Roman gods? And that they have children? And that there is a guy who can transform into an elephant?"

"Yes. Along the time, the gods have taken different personalities, and names, depending on the center of the power. Of course, the Roman Empire lasted a long time, so there Roman form is very important to them. Jason, for example, is a son of Jupiter, not Zeus. Well, continuing, the girl you are talking of, she is called Piper, and is a daughter of Aphrodite. Don't judge her because of her mother, she fights very well and can charmspeak, which means that she can say something and make that person do what she says. She even got to charmspeak primordial gods. But he guy covered in flames, I don't know. Maybe he hasn't come yet."

"What do you mean? There isn't such a kid in the camp?" I asked

"Well, fire and its control is a property of Cyclops. Only very few demigods can control fire, and they are only son of Hephaestus, but not all of them. The last one I saw, was very powerful. He destroyed Gaea in the last war, but died. The last demigod with that power ever seen excepting him was in 1666, and provoked the London fire, which ended with seventy percent of the population and destroyed the city. Since then only him, Leo, has had the power. But if another like him is coming, then there will be a war, and not a nice one" Chiron's finished as he left.

 **LINEBREAK TILL NEXT** DAY

Percy's POV

"Class is over" I tell the class. I turn around and see Annabeth "Hi, nice surprise"

"Yeah. Come with me"

She grabbed my hand and we started to face towards my cabin.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"Nothing, just going to a place where we can be alone"

Me, as the super intelligent guy I am mumbled something similar to Hmshbdf.

She started to laugh as we continued heading towards the Poseidon cabin. Suddenly, we heard someone crying

"THE AWESOME LEO IS BACK! ALL THE CHIKS LOVE LEO!"

We froze and started looking everywhere. It really sounded like Leo. Then again, but much more close we heard a strong YAY. We looked in the sky and there it was. A giant golden dragon with a boy covered in flames and a girl. A beautiful girl. For a moment I thought it was Aphrodite when suddenly I remembered who she was. It was Calypso. Everyone was staring at them when they landed on earth and Festo send a lot of fire to the sky. He get down with Calypso and told everyone.

"Leo is back! Let's Party"

Oh. Dead or not he is still annoying I thought. There were some minutes of silence when suddenly everybody started to cheer and run towards the son of Hephaestus. He uncovered his flames just when everybody started hugging him. I run towards him. There was a collective hug so I couldn't personally speak to him, but I was happy. Really happy. Then I saw Calypso. She was all alone, so I decided to talk to her, since there was no point in doing a group hug.

"So, you cursed Annabeth"

"Hello, right?" she replied.

"Hm, yeah, hi. So, why did you do that?". It was kind of weird talking to her. I could feel the tension grow.

"Look, when you left I was mad. I mean, you are handsome and all and when you left I was really pissed off, and did so. You know, the fact that I fall in love of the one that falls in Ogygia isn't really me, it's part of my punishment. The real thing is that Eros is messing up with me. I was told that I would leave once I fell in love with a son of Hephaestus with no help of Eros, but if a hero fell in love with me, we could stay in Ogygia and never leave. For a while, I thought that was what would happen and I even thought of staying in there, since I lived there for five thousand years, but when Leo came, I felt the urge of leaving, so I did. He took away my curse. Still, how did you get to know my curse?"

"She was falling to Tartar us after killing Aracne, so I kind of fell on purpose to go with her, and in there we met some arais and one of them was your curse". I informed her.

"YOU THREW YOURSELF TO THE PIT!? Haven't you learned anything about your fatal flaw?" she asked concerned.

"Well, it wasn't a great move but yes, I did so. Oh, and I know my fatal flaw, but I loved her to much to let her go. Honestly, I thought we would die together, but we got through it, with some help from Bob and Damasen" I told her calmly

"Who are they?" she asked puzzled

"Daman is a giant. Guess you never heard about them. They were Gaea and Tartarus' sons. Each giant was made to fight and kill a god, so they had, let's say, their counter powers. Damasen was the giant that had to fight Ares, so he was made pacific. Bob, well, he is your uncle."

"Yeah, sure, I have an uncle called Bob." She said as if I were lying, which made sense.

"His real name is Iapetum, but when me, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus fought him, instead of doing it by force, we went near the Lete River. There I made him run towards where I was, and jumped just before he caught me and got all wet in the river. Then I named him Bob."

"Okay, I believe you. I guess I'm sorry then" she apologized.

"Don't apologize me, apologize Annabeth. Oh, and, by the way, I planted your flower in my apartment".

 **LINEBREAK TILL NEXT DAY**

Leo's POV

I was in my room when suddenly the roof started to open to show me my best friend. Perseus Achilles Jackson.

"What's up boy! How are you going?" I asked him.

"Well, I want dead and in a lost island for a month, so I guess that better than you"

"Yeah, guess so"

"How is it that you weren't able to contact us?" he asked, nearly upset.

"You know, that island has its own rules. I tried to Iris Message to you, but I couldn't.

"Now, how did you survive? And why did you spent a month in there?"

"Well, remember that cure Asclepio gave us? Well, I gave it to an automaton I made inside Festo programmed to turn on when Festo broke. When I woke up, I was again in Ogygia. I was happy and all, but I still had to fix Festo. And then there was Calypso. As much as she hated her punishment, she had gotten used to it, and it was her home, you know? It took me two weeks to fix Festo, but then it was a week to convince Calypso of leaving and arrive here. That's all of me. How had camp been here since I left. Has anything happen, apart of being obviously boring without the grand joke maker Leo."

"Well, Rachel said a big prophecy, the same day it rained at camp and…" Percy started to say when I cut him off.

"What do you mean it rained at camp. That shouldn't happen." I saw Percy put a scared face. "Percy, tell me what is going on. Now. I need to know."

"Well, there is this son of Hades, Theodore, that Chiron's says he is the most powerful demigod ever since a daughter of Poseidon called Diacone. They are the only two demigods ever that are descendant of the big three and son of one of them. This Diacone was feared by the gods themselves, but fought for Olympus in the first Titan war. She was able to battle and defeat four titans at the same time. She had the same power me, Nico and Jason has. He had a dream, of 8 people fighting, and one of them was you. The prophecy says we must be nine, which I guess will be Hazel, after the Mist thing, you know"

"So, I must go to another war. With you. And to face someone that can overthrow Olympus all alone. I LOVE IT. YAY, I LIKE MONSTERS. LET GET THEIR ASS HIT. YOU DON'T MESS UP WITH LEO VALDEZ"

"Leo. I'm not joking. I will tell you something only me, Annabeth and Chiron's knows. Our rival is Tartarus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC.**

Leo's POV

"Our rival is Tartarus". The words kept sounding in my head. It made sense, at the end of the war he had taken human for to fight Percy and Annabeth, but they had survived with the help of a titan and a giant. It will be a harsh war. I went to the guest cabin where Calypso was. I guess there wasn't an Atlas Cabin. I knocked the door, and Calypso opened. She saw my scared face and made me pass.

"What is it Leo?" she asked worried

"Tartarus. _That is_." I replied

"No way. Explain me. Now"

So I told her everything Percy had told me. She couldn't believe it. We had return so happily and a few hours later I was in another prophecy and in another war, worst than any other. She started to cry on my shoulder, and I was too shocked to calm her down. Inside me, I knew I couldn't tell her we would be okay. There were no promises. And I knew it.

"Look, Calypso, I would like to promise we will be okay, but you know I can't. You also know I don't like lying to you, but I'll do my best to keep the nine of us safe."

"Who? Who are you going with?"

"There is me, Percy, Annabeth, Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite, who can make her will in other persons by speaking, -Nice, she said-, this Theodore boy, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Fran Zhang, son of Mars…

"Who's Mars?" she cut me off.

I started laughing. Of course she never knew the Roman Empire and never heard of their gods!

"Oh, yeah, haha, while you were in Ogygia there was this big Empire in a big city called Rome, near Greece, that lasted a lot of time and gave Greek gods different names, behavior and appearance. Mars, is the Roman for Ares. You know, this guy can turn into animals. Supercool!"

"I still don't get used to that word. Continue please" she said as if talking modern English was the worst curse ever.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, which would be Zeus, and the other one missing in the dream will possibly be Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, which would be Hades."

"So, you are saying that the gods have two personalities, and that depending who they are talking to they change them?"

"Yes, Caly, yes. But their Greek forms are the one they use, as they were their first form to appear." I told her.

"Hm, okay."

"Look, I have to talk to Chiron, see you later"

"Ok, see you"

I was walking towards the big house when I saw a guy I had never seen. He looked at me and approach to talk.

"Hi, why did everyone started hugging you?" he asked

"Hello, right? I'm Leo" I told him

"Oh, right, I'm Theodore. Son of Hades" It was him, the one Percy had talked to me. "So… why did everyone started hugging you?"

"Haha, well, I don't expect you to believe me, but I defeated Gaea giving my life with the golden dragon, but I had created an automaton to make me drink a cure Asclepio had made to come back from death when the dragon broke. So I kind of revived in an island I had gone some time ago that in theory can't be found twice by a mortal and saved Atlas' daughter from her punishment of staying all eternity there, repaired the dragon and came back as Leo Valdez The Flirter Hero!"

"Okay, that's… intense. So, you can control fire, right?"

"Yeah. And I know what happened in your dream. Percy told me, and I tell you, Leo the Monster-killer is ready! Again!. In fact, I was just going to the big house to talk to Chiron, you can come if you want."

"I was about to go too. So, nice to meet you, I guess, Leo Valdez. **(Haha it rimes)** "

We went together towards the big house. When we got there, the leopard face barked at us, but we ignored it. It was so nice to be again at Camp. At home.

"'Hello Chiron" we said simultaneously.

"So, I guess you want to talk about the prophecy" he guessed

"Yep, you guessed" I answered him.

"Well, now that you are back, we know who the boy on fire is" he said

"Yeeaah, I'm always on fire"

"Whatever" Theo mumbled.

"The point is -Chiron continued- is that we don't know who the ninth member is. Tonight after dinner the eight that were in Theodore's dream will vote. You can choose a hero from any of both camps"

"Okay – Theo said- I will go train with Percy. I really need training for this quest"

PERCY'S POV

I had just finished training with the Ares cabin when Theodore came.

"Hey- he said- do you mind training some more time with me . You know, I kind of need more training for the quest. I don't want to go and be the coward guy who just look how the others fight for him"

I was kind of tired, the Ares cabin are good, even though I would never say it, but when I saw the responsibility on his face, I knew he really was concerned.

"Okay- I agreed- but I'll go easy on you, since is like you third or fourth practice, though, I must say, you are a fast learner and you have improved a lot since you came. Even though you did fencing, this swords are different, they are more heavy, larger and you have no rules, which leads to have more styles and movements."

We started. He was faster than last time. Much faster. I was just defending to see what he had, but it was getting harder and harder to not attack, since if not I wouldn't last much longer. He was slashing me from both sides, me always defending, when, suddenly, I felt a cut in my shoulder. I quickly disarmed him and looked. I had a slight cut dropping blood from it. I remembered my nose against Gaea and I felt anger. I looked at him.

"Well done. You broke me. Though if you slain someone or a monster like that you won't kill it, it will become much easier. Has your sword reappeared?"

"Yep, it just did" he informed me

"Okay, let's go on, but now I will also attack, but I won't disarm. You can try disarming me, even though if you miss you lose some balance, it's good to know how to use it."

"Okay, let's start"

He started slaying me, but I was still faster than him, so I dodge easily. We were clashing our swords when I sent him back near the lake. He looked at me and I felt my left foot caught in a hole. I tried to take it out, but I couldn't, I only could turn around it. I hadn't seen that hole, when suddenly I found out it was him who had made it.

"Hm, so it's with powers?" I cried at him.

"Kind of…"

"You know what? Catch that!" I yelled at him as a tsunami from the lake came forwards to the arena, more precisely to him. In the very moment it was about to hit him, he turned around and saw it. He put his arm before him and, without me to want it, the wave stopped before it reached him and went back to the lake. I stared at him, surprised, or maybe scared. He had got to control water, which meant I would have to teach him not only sword matching but his water powers. And all in ten days, before we left to fight Tartarus. And he had to still learn his Zeus powers and how to control them. Of course we couldn't just tell him, as it was his own path, but me Nico and Jason knew what he could do.

"Practice dismissed." I cried. He made the hole behind my feet to disappear and I walked towards him. He was surprised, as he didn't knew what had happened. A second later he asked me.

"You are a descendant of Poseidon, which can mean you have his powers. In this case, you do. You have the power of two of the big three, which means you are very powerful. Go to your cabin and pack your things. We are going underwater."


	7. Chapter 7

HI GUYS! THIS UPDATE IS TO TELL YOU THAT I WAS WORKING ON MY BOTH STORIES WHEN MY PARENTS TOOK MY CELLPHONE, WHICH WAS FROM WERE I WROTE, WHICH MEANS I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL I STOP EATING MY NAILS, WHICH I GUESS WILL BE IN 5 OR DAYS. ANYWAY, I WILL KEEP ON WRITING THE ONE SHOTS AT MORTALS MEET GREEK WORLD SINCE THEY ARE INE SHOTS, BUTREGARDS THIS STORY, I WONT BE ABLE. IM SORRY FOR THE ONES THAT THOUGHT IT WAS AN UPDATE.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC

I know this chapter is short, but from now on I will post shorter chapters but more frequently in order to write when I have 15 or 20 minutes, since it's pretty hard to have maybe 1 or 2 hours entirely to write after school began.

Chapter 7

Theo's POV

'We're going underwater' said Percy. I didn't know if to feel scared of my own power or euphoric about having Poseidon's powers and going to his palace. I would thank him for voting me to live. How awful.

Percy went to the big house to tell Chiron and to the Hades cabin to tell Nico. I had already packed my things. Percy had told me it should be like a school bag because that way it wouldn't get wet. I didn't know what he meant but did it anyway, since he had way more experience than me. I was waiting on the beach when he appeared.

'Are you ready?' he asked

'Let's go' I replied

He then put a serious face and after some minutes he smiled. I asked him what was it but he kept insisting it was a surprise, so I shut my mouth up. After some few more minutes, two things similar like horses appeared. For a moment I thought that, indeed, they were horses, but as they came closer, I could notice big differences, such as its hair, which wasn't exactly hair, but something more similar to dreads, but instead of hair another thing I didn't know. Then, there feet were more like the frogs feet.

'What are they?' I asked Percy.

He looked smiling at me before saying 'Hippocampi'

Oh gods, this would be fun. Once that arrived I heard Percy crying: 'Rainbow!, What's up buddy? Hello the other one, what's your name? Hello Theseus, how are you. So, how is Tyson doing? Oh, great, I'll see him later though.'

'Who are you talking to?' I asked thinking that the hero was going crazy.

'The Hippocampi, duh'. Well, now I know that he is officially crazy. -No! Really! You have to focus and you will hear their voices in your head!-

Hm, it's worth a shot, isn't it. I focused a little more in then and thought of the word hi. Suddenly, I heard a: Hi, I'm rainbow and a bit later a hi, I'm Theseus. We jumped on them and we went inner to the sea and then in a movement we were underwater. I was afraid until I realized I could see as clear as on earth and that I could breathe normally. After going down for several minutes, I realized the pressure wasn't bothering me, and that it wasn't nor cold nor dark. I couldn't think about it when my jaw dripped. In front of my eyes there was the biggest and most beautiful city I had ever seen. There was a huge palace with an enormous trident in its more enormous door. I realized it was Poseidon's palace, since it's fine architecture could only had been made by a god.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, at camp…

'What do you say about the Hades' boy?' Kelly, from the Aphrodite Cabin asked. I think he is cute'

'Hell he's hot. And I was told that he has Poseidon heritage, which means he has control over water too!' Drew answered.

Hot and powerful, this couldn't have got better... I thought.

'What do you think Gladys?' Drew asked me and brought me back to earth. I must say that I didn't like Drew much. She used her charmspeak for bad things and expected to respect t her even though she had never been to a quest or anything more than dating kids all around camp and spreading rumors.

'I think he's fine. I haven't spoke to him much, but from his look I can say he is hot.'

'And there is Gladys playing to be an Aphrodite daughter. Come on, we both know that a simple gardener can do nothing against a love and beauty daughter while looking from a child' Drew answered me back.

'Shut up Drew' I said and made a perfect red rose come out of nowhere. 'What can you do against this?' I asked.

'I can do a magic potion, or charmspeak him to kiss me'

I must say, that as a love daughter she didn't knew much about love. She wad always talking about the physical part, but never about how someone was from the inside. And she always thought she could get any boy with the help of a potion. As if a potion created love. Besides, it hadn't worked to her with Jason Grace, so why did it have to work with Theodore. I bet she doesn't even know his last name. I also don't, but I'm not so overprotective with him, nor telling everyone around how cute he is and telling he is mine, so I have a point. I think I came to a breaking point with her. I will not stand what she says anymore. I play it all in to Theodore.

'AND DO YOU THINK THAT'S LOVE? IT DIDN'T WORK WITH GRACE, DID IT? I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU AS AN APHRODITE GIRL!' I ranted as the plants around me and the grass started to grow more and more, attaching Drew to the floor.

'Stop, stop, please stop' she said. I couldn't help but fall on her charmspeak, but I didn't un grow them. I just left and let her attached to the ground in a non glamorous way.


End file.
